


training break

by ULTIIMA



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, hhhhh i love these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIIMA/pseuds/ULTIIMA
Summary: goggles interrupts rider's training and its just goes fluff till the end





	training break

"Can i use the training ground?" the blue inkling chirped, he had this huge grin on his face, he gripped tightly on his sports bag, lightly bouncing on his feet.

he wanted to try other weapons for a while.

"yes, yes! just go to the back door- and you can enter my special training ground!" sheldon nodded quickly with his quirky little self.

"thanks!"

Goggles turned the knob quickly, stepping inside to take a peak. A familiar figure was drinking his sport bottle, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Rider?"  
"Goggles? ..why are you here?"

The two inklings stood there confused, until goggles spoke up.  
"Ah! I wanted to train here but i guess you're here too!" he grinned, setting his sports bag near to a door.

"Ah, i was just training here, i'm having a local tournament next week." He settled his bottle aside, sitting at the floor with his phone at his left.

"I'll be using the other side then!" Grabbing his splattershot from his bag, running to the moving dummies side. Ignoring what rider said.

After minutes of training on the other side, goggles decided to take a small break. His sweat was all over the place, He wiped it away with his small towel from his pocket.

His blue orbs gaze on rider's glod dynamo roller,as he flick its to the small dummies, as the gold reflectorized the light coming from the roof.

"hey rider!"  
"what...?"  
rider panted as he gazed on the blue inkling watching him from afar. he wiped his sweat on his forehead with his arm, sighing.

"Teach me how to use a dynamo roller!" the blue boy beamed up, his eyes were sparkling how much he was interested.

Rider chuckled and proceeded to walk over goggles, he stopped his tracks in front of him, holding his roller in his hands.

"I'll teach you first about good posture before we get to the basics." he smugly grinned. goggles got up quickly, and mumbled a long 'yeeees!' under his breath.

goggles grabbed the long shiny golden handle from rider. it was heavy, but goggles manage to lift it, but not that long.

"Alright first you position yourself like this."   
"Uh-huh!"   
rider grabbed goggles left hand, and placed it at the gold cylinder of the roller. and tries to support goggles arm, with his arms around him.

"you know rider, you're actually warm! this morning was really freezing cold! Good thing you're here!" He turned to face the taller inkling besides him, grinning. A faint blush run over rider's cheek,and advert his gaze away from him.

"S.. Shut up. let's just get down to the basic." Rider huffed, fixing his hand to position goggle's small right hand on the golden handle.

"Since this weapon, is really, really slow. you gotta move it like this." He helped goggles pushing the roller, since it's was, very heavy. But goggles ignoring what rider just said, he playfully grinned and nuzzle rider's neck in a soft way. Rider was quickly startled, gazing back at him, goggles look at him for a minute before nuzzling rider's nose.   
  
"G.. Goggles!" He immediately turned into squid form, as he was too flustered. The blue boy, he giggled and set the Gold dynamo aside, and picked up rider, still in his squid form.

"quit it! put me down!"  
"didn't heeaaar anythiiiing!"  
"You.. You idiot! put me dow--"  
"Never!"  
  
Goggles sat near to the small street cone, hugging rider. snuggling him, rider turned back to his kid form and sighed. Goggles adjusted himself to have space for rider, and continued to snuggle him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on rider's shoulder.  
  
"I have to admit, this feels-- kinda nice." He can't help but smile. it was been so long, that he received affections from others.  goggles hummed before answering him.  
"It does feel nice! I like you when you're around. You make me safe." he beamed a smile at him.   
Goggles sent a lot of butterfly kisses to rides cheek to rider's neck. Rider quietly chuckled, how he adored this dork, his smile, the way he acts or talks, it just makes him- happy. He didn't felt this way until he develop feelings for him.   
  
"You're so warm rider. I really love you." he giggled softly, moving his head closer to rider's neck. Rider leaned to goggles head, slowly wrapping his hands to goggles. He left a small kiss on goggle's lips, making goggles jolt up, and making him giggled yet again.  
  
  
"i know, i love you too."   
the rider forgotten that he had to practice and teach goggles to use his roller, but there's still another time for that. Sheldon can't wait to bonk these two on the head to spend too much time on the training grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> hhHhdjhjfhjdhf,, gosh its been months since i actually produced a fan fic like this.. t poses... i guess enjoy this??? it was really fun to write this! shout out to to my follower for giving this idea!!


End file.
